How Much is Needed to Cross the Line of Friendship
by Hayate.Hikari
Summary: What will Daisuke feel, when his best friend said that he will never ever make a bento for him anymore? Fluffy Shounen-ai. OC X Daisuke


"Nee, Daisuke, here's your bento!" I shouted out for my friend, Niwa Daisuke and handed him a green-coloured box that is full of his favourite food to him. "Thanks a lot, Keigo!" He grinned at me and I blushed a hint of soft pink.

**HOW MUCH IS NEEDED TO CROSS THE LINE OF FRIENDSHIP TO LOVERS? Daisuke ONE SHOT**

I had a very good friend, named as Niwa Daisuke. We always do things together, shared our thoughts, shield each other when either one of us were not in wrong, and helped each other when needed. It's practically what best friends does. But I had this one secret that no one knows, not even Daisuke himself. That secret is... I'm in love with my best friend, HIM.

Of course, he didn't know. I don't intend to tell him about this and keep it in my heart. I'm afraid that it might spoilt our friendship. Ah? You think that I worried too much? No, This is call in case, in case! Get it? Ah I've got too carried away by this. Let's continue my story then.

Sometime I'm trying to hold on myself not to jump on him all of a sudden when he's cute, and innocent, and all but I guess I can't. Hey, I DID try!! It DOES work but I'm feeling lucky that he's a cute; innocent yet unsensitive guy. He will never know that someone liked him unless he is being confessed. An idiot, isn't it? But still, I loved this cute little unsensitive idiot, like nobody business.

And of course, when you fall in love with somenoe, you tend to want to do something for them, isn't it? So, since I'm good at cookery and all, I'll make bento for him everyday! That was what I thought and it did successed. Everyday, we could always eat the bentos that I make for him and myself at the roof-top and I'm always feel happiness around me whenever he's happy when he's eating the bento that I had make for him.

"Eh, Daisuke, what do you want to eat tomorrow?" I asked him as I packed both the bentos and he reply, "I want to eat chinese cuisine tomorrow" He answered like elementary school kid as he grinned. When I saw this, my soft pink blush went back to my cheek. I quickly looked down and continue to pack as Daisuke squat down in front of me with invisible question marks on top of his head.

"... Keigo, why are you cheek red? Are you sick or are you having fever? Want me to bring you to the sick-bay?" "I-It's okay, Daisuke! You doesn't need to worry about me! Hehe... I'm fine! Very very fine! See!" I said as I jumped in front of him, to prove it to him that I'm not sick or something. He heaved out a sign, as if telling me that he felt relieved. I smiled a little as both of us walked back to class. I felt bliss in my heart when the person you like worried about you!! XDD

After the whole day, both Daisuke and me walked home together happily, chatting about the stuffs that we had done today, like how the teacher make a mistake and earn a big laugh from our class and blah. By chatting like this, we didn't know that Daisuke had already passes by his house and was in front of my house. "!! By chatting with you, I've forgotten to go back home! So, see you tomorrow then, Keigo!" He bid farewell to me as he turn away and walked away.

But when the time I thought that I should be going back inside due to the cold temperature outside as it's in the spring season but even if it's in the spring, the coldness of the winter season is still there. I felt a warm sensation on my right hand and cause me to turn back. It was Daisuke who is the one who grabbed my hand. I blushed and I noticed a hint of red at the corner of his cheek.

"Hm... Daisuke, do you still need anything?" I asked him, breaking the silence that was surrounding us. He seem to be snapped out from his thought and he release the hand that was still holding on my right hand. "Eto, Keigo, are you free tomorrow?" He asked me. "... Yes, why?" "Can you... Teach me how to make chocolate or bake chocolate cake?" He asked me, with hints of hope in his voice and I acted as if I'm considering. "Hm... Since tomorrow is week-ends, I'm fine with it."

I replied him and gave him a gently smile and he grinned. ' So cute' I thought as I tried to hide my blushes away. "Great! Meet you at your house around mid-morning then!" He gave him one of famous grin for the last time and run away. I, too, went back to my house, my room and throw my tired body on my soft bed. I looked at my right hand, blushes and mumbles, "... Daisuke..."

Soon, the week-days was gone and today is week-ends. I was still sleeping on my bed as I heard my house door is going to be destroy by something but I just ignore it and continue to sleep. The banging stop for a minute but it continue after that minute, and it's getting louder and louder. Still, I ignored it and continue to sleep. But, it was in vain. I felt weight on my body as I slowly open my eyes and shocked.

You know who I've found out was on top of me? IT'S NIWA DAISUKE! I quickly pushes him away from me but gently. He saw me woke up, he walked off from me and the bed as I slowly sit up. "... 'Morning, Daisuke..." I said as I rubbed my sleepy eyes gently. Is it that my imagine or what, I could see Daisuke's face turn bright red and staring at me. I wondered why and I slowly looked down at my body. I found out that my shirt slided down and my bare chests and body being seen clearly.

I run to the nearest bathroom, do my usual morning routine and went back to my room. Daisuke was sitting on the floor with manner and waited for me. "So, let's go now, Daisuke!" I said as I grabbed my wallet and cell phone. "To where?" "To the super market to buy the ingredients, of course, dear!" I smiled sweetly as I walked to the market, while I saw Daisuke was stoned there, blushing bright red. How cute!

After we brought the ingredients, we went to my home and I teaches him how to make chocolate, and of course, chocolate cake. Before we taste it, I asked him one question. "Hey, Daisuke, why do you ask me about cookery today?" "Ah?" He was shocked by my question when he secretly wanting to taste his 'work'. "How to say this... But I wanted to make something for the person I like as a present, as the birthday of that person is reaching..." He replied, as he blushes.

"... Ah... Is it? Okay... Let's taste it!" I said, as my voice had a hint of sorrow in it, and my heart is sore with painful feeling. "... Too bitter..." I mumbles and Daisuke heard it. "Too bitter? I thought I had added enough cocoa powder and sugar..." He mumbled as I felt something sting my both eyes. "... Daisuke..." I called out of him, and was shocked that my voice is choked with something. Is it tears? I don't know.

"? What is it, Keigo?" "... I guess... I wouldn't be making bento for you now... Sorry..." I said as I stood up and locked myself in my room. Since that day onward, I kept on avoiding Daisuke whenever he tries to get near me but I still can't kick the habit of making another bento... I hated myself for this. If it's you, will you hate it? You wouldn't?! ... The one you liked is in loved with someone! Wouldn't you feel that you're extra and heart-breaking?? No?! ... Never mind. TT

Soon, it's reaches Valentine's Day and it's my birthday, and today is the one month anniversary of avoiding him (Wow, he even counted how many days he had avoided him.) . WOOHOO. You ask me whether did I miss him? Of course! I did try to forget him but his famous grin kept on wavering in my mind. How do I stop missing him? Tell me a solution, please! Ah? Fall in love with someone else? No, this will not success. (- That's true.) This doesn't make me forget him!! ROAR!! Tell me another solution that will success.

Well, of course, Daisuke tried to get near me again and I successfully avoid him the WHOLE day, but my heart is hurt, by the school because the girls could passes the chocolate that they make to the boys that they liked and they accept it, but not me. ...! Shut up... Yeah... I'm jealous about it... AH!! What am I saying?! C-Che... I'm not jealous about them... Y-Yeah... I'm sure... Okay, I admit I'm not. Wait, why are we talking about this now, let's continue!

After the school end, everyone packed their stuffs and went back home, except me. I was still in the classroom, secretly shedding tears due to my breakin' heart. The door suddenly opened and I quickly turned to the door. I saw... Guess who I had saw... OBVIOUS IS MR MUNCHY LALALA LET'S MUNCH ON MR MUNCHY'S DELICIOUS COOKIES!! ... Just kidding. It's Niwa Daisuke. I was shocked, and I quickly wipe my tears away. When I grabbed my bag and was ready to go out, he grabbed my hand.

"Why are you avoiding me these days?!" He asked me, with fury in his tone. I'm shocked and afraid. This is the first time I saw him furious due to me. "... N-No... I'm not avoiding you..." I replied him, with choking tone. "No? Then what's your action now?! Trying to run away from me!" He shouted as he slammed me to one of the white wall and kisses me hard. My tears streamed down and I pushes him away, but was in vain.

We kissed until both of us needed more air, and finally, he let go of me. "... I-I'm sorry, Keigo-" "Why do doesn't let go of me and torment me!! Go to the person you liked's side and stop pestering me! Why do you tormenting me in my dreams and mind... Why..." I trailed off as more tears dropped on my white uniform. Now, I felt someone knelt in front of me and hugged me tightly.

"I-I'm sorry... Keigo... My emotion gets over me..." He explained to me as I still continue to cry on him as he spoked, "Actually, the person I liked is you, Keigo, I asked you to teach me cookery is because I wanted to make something for you, for today, your birthday... I didn't know that you will misunderstood, and cause you to avoid me... At the days that you avoid me, I felt a sharp pain in my heart, as if someone stabbed me... So, please don't avoid me anymore... I'm afraid that I will lost you one day..."

He begged as his embrace get tighter and tighter, as if I'm going to vanish when he let go. I felt something cold and was dripping on my shoulder after that, and I looked up. I found out that Daisuke cried. That was also the first time I saw him cried. Maybe I really had hurt him badly... "... Okay..." I promised him as I wipe his tears away and he grinned at me. I blushed but gave him a gently smile.

"... K-Keigo, I feel like kissing you again... Can I...?" He asked me with bright red face as my eyes widen and blush. " ... Yeah..." I replied as both of us slowly lean in and our lips touches. The kiss was gently, but it's full of sweetness and saltiness. Maybe it was the tears that belong to both of us. From now on, I'll promise that I will never ever make Daisuke cry again! And of course, I, Misato Keigo, will not leave his side forever!!

**THE END**


End file.
